A Destiny? YuYuHakusho & YuGiOh! Crossover
by HieiGurl666
Summary: Angel and Ann Drei. Two sisters who are eleven months apart. Both are completely different from the other. What happens when Koenma makes them join the Urameshi Team, & after that, they meet up with Yugi and the gang? Will romance bloom? Will someone die?
1. Prologue 1 Ann's Dream

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh!.

But I do own Angel Drei, Ann Drei, John Drei/Minamono, and up coming characters, and the plot of the whole story.

Please enjoy reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue 1: Ancient Times

-----

Ann's Dream

-----

"Prince, sire, reports indicate that Anna has been taken…" the guard uneasily told Yami.

"What do you mean, 'taken'?"

"Your enemies have taken her hostage."

"For what!" Yami yelled at the guard.

"We do not know…all we know is that she has been taken in haste."

"Find her!" Yami yelled exiting the throne room.

The guard came slowly behind him. "Guard, why are you following me?"

"You'll soon see!" The guard yelled grabbing Yami from behind. Yami struggled but he couldn't blast him with a "penalty game."

"We are going to take over, see. Prince Yami and when we do, Anna will be no more! It's perfect is it not?"

Yami had been planning an escape while the guard was rattling off. He then twisted the guard's arm and made his escape.

"Anna! Where are you!"

"She's dead," a man said coming from a room in the palace.

"SETO! What do you mean 'dead'? What did you do to her!"

"I killed her. It was simple, we found her while she was asleep. We then took her to torture her to get the information on how to get to your room. I hate it how your father made it so hard for us to find…"

"I will avenge her death, Seto, and do not think I won't…"

"Don't you want to hear the rest? She wouldn't tell us where you were, and wouldn't cooperate with us, so, we killed her at your own Duel Monsters stadium. Oh, your getting mad. How cute…too bad you can't do anything about it. Hehheh!"

"NOOO!"

-----

Ann woke up frightened.


	2. Prologue 2 Angel's Memory

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh!.

But I do own Angel Drei, Ann Drei, John Drei/Minamono, and up coming characters, and the plot of the whole story.

Please enjoy reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue 2: Our Loss

Angel's Memory

"Suichi! John!" Two year old, Angel, came running thru the halls. "Where are you?"

"We're in here!" Eight year old, John, called from the kitchen.

"Oh!" Angel turned the corner and…THUMP! She ran into the kitchen door.

Ann, a three year old, started to laugh. "You should really make sure the door's open, sis!" she helped her sister up.

Angel started laughing with her sister. "Yeah! I guess I was in such a rush I forgot to!"

The door opened. "Angel, what did you want?" Suichi, a nine year old, replied.

"Remember! You promised Ann and I to a training session today!"

"Okay! Come on! Let's go!" John led the girls to the training center.

Five hours later, they were about to call it quits, when…

"DIE, JOHN AND SUICHI!" They all looked over at the door and found their father with a gun, pointing directly at John. And the gun fired.

"NO!" Angel jumped in the way of the bullet and deflected it with a flick of her hand.

The old man ran out of bullets so, he charged in and hit Ann and Angel out of the way. Then…

Literally, popped off John's head with no problem. Suichi was more difficult, though.

Suichi's death got more gruesome by the second as the sisters watched hopelessly as their only brothers were killed. Both sisters were stuck behind a barrier, and could find no way out.

Suichi's last words were: "I'll be back!" But, the only one who heard was Angel.

"You better be back!" she whispered to herself.

Two weeks later, Angel killed her father, and blew his grave sight up.

Angel stopped with her memories. She was sitting on her windowsill, tearing up a bit. "Where are you, Suichi?" she whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 1 Meet the Sisters

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh!.

But I do own Angel Drei, Ann Drei, John Drei/Minamono, and up coming characters, and the plot of the whole story.

Please enjoy reading.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

-----

The Drei Sisters

-----

"Sister!" Angel Drei slammed her fist into her sister's door. "You're gonna make us late for school….AGAIN!"

"I'm up you fool! Why do you care? You haven't came to school in the last eight weeks!" Ann opened the door and snapped her fingers. Angel was soaked.

"UHHH!" Angel snapped her fingers and was dry. "You're not the only apparition around here!"

"I know, I'm not stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Angel's face turned beet red out of anger.

"It means you are the stupid one, not me!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"I heard you loud and clear!"

Both of their faces were only inches away from each other and had five veins popping out of their foreheads. This happens a lot, this fighting of theirs. They might be sisters, but, they despise one another. One likes attention, Ann. And the other one hates it, Angel.

Ann is sweet, pretty, and cute. She has purple hair and pink eyes.

Angel on the other hand is a little punk. Dark blue hair with lime green eyes, so don't let her name confuse you. She is the worst of the sisters. Her name is the complete opposite in which she acts.

"I'm going to school!" Angel ran out the door.

"Good, I'm skipping!"

"I'll write a note!"

"They won't fall for it!"

"They will if I write it!"

"You don't know the rules!"

"Oh well…"

-----

_Our brothers might have died,_

_-----_

While Angel was running she wrote a note saying: 'Ann Drei is sick today.' And since she was running, it looked exactly like her mother's penmanship. The end of the note, she signed: Atari L. Drei.

"Hello, Ms. Mazaki, sister's sick today." Angel passed the fake note to her teacher.

"Why, Angel Drei! It's been such a long time since you've been here!" Ms. Mazaki smiled. "Well, too bad for Ann. Tell her, once you get home, get well soon. What does she have?"

"Chicken pox." Angel said off the tip of her tongue.

"Oh! Well, that's _way_ too bad!"

"Yeah, it is…"

-----

_But did they want us to cry?_

_-----_

"SHE'LL NEVER FALL FOR IT!" Ann was running to school yelling and cursing out loud. Cursing at herself for what she'd done; let her sister go and get herself into trouble.

Then, Ann stopped dead in her tracks. "Why do _I_ care if my sister gets into trouble, again?" Ann then had a flash back of her two big brothers telling her to keep Angel out of trouble. "Aye! Why do I ALWAYS think about that? Grr…"

She reached the school, ran inside and kicked the door open. "I'm HERE!"

"Why hello, Miss Ann. Your sister gave me a note." Mrs. Mazaki stood up.

"Now you've done it! She fell for it too!" Angel shouted at Ann.

"How could you pull it off! Not even I can pull the old 'sister's sick' note! I should get you a beeper!"

"YOU'VE SAID THAT LIKE A MILLION TIMES!" Angel yelled.

A boy in the first row started to laugh. "Mr. Urameshi and the Drei sisters…DETENTION!" Mrs. Mazaki commanded.

"What!" all three yelled.

"For one…" Ann and Angel said in unison, "We're two separate people!"

"I'm Ann!"

"And I'm Angel!"

"Got it!" they said together.

"Go to the office, NOW!" the teacher hollered.

"Even me!" the laughing boy said.

"Yes, even you Yusuke!"

"What the heck did I do!"

"Laughed at an inappropriate time."

"Me and my big mouth…"

-----

_I mourn every night_

_-----_

"Why are you three here?" Mr. Takanaka asked.

"No reason," Ann answered.

"I'm not surprised about Angel being here, nor Yusuke, but I am in shock of you being here Ann."

"I was late for school. I can't have a detention. I'm doing charity work after school."

"You're off the hook."

"Oh…and Yusuke also signed up."

"Fine. Mr. Urameshi, I can't believe I am saying this to you…you're also off the hook."

Yusuke stood up and yelled, "HALLELUJUAH!"

"What about me?" Angel asked pointing directly at herself.

"And her…" Ann moaned.

"Okay, good bye then," Mr. Takanaka said cheerfuly.

-----

_And you my sister_

_-----_

------------------------------------

A/N---- The:

-----

_italics_

_-----_

You are going to see all thru out the story.

You will see them all together in some later chapters.

So, if you can, try and remember them...

HieiGurl666


	4. Chapter 2 New Students

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh!.

But I do own Angel Drei, Ann Drei, John Drei/Minamono, and up coming characters, and the plot of the whole story.

Please enjoy reading.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

-----

The New Students

-----

"Yuge," Joey Wheeler placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Where are we goin' again?"

"Tokyo," Yugi answered.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Because Domino High school is sending us there because of _yours _and _Joey's _bright ideas!" Téa hit Tristan on the head very hard.

Joey began to walk towards his best friend, Yugi. "DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU, JOEY!" Téa screamed, running after Joey. Joey ran away. Téa chased after both Yugi and Joey.

On the plane Téa had sat next to Tristan the whole time. Yugi and Joey sat behind them.

"Finally!" Tristan said, "The ride is over!" Everyone ran out of the plane.

-----

_It's starting to show,_

_-----_

They went inside, got their bags, and walked to their apartment.

"Yo! Tristan! I wanna race ya!" Joey challenged.

"You're on!" Tristan replied.

"I'll race with you!" Yugi said.

"Ready..." Joey said.

"Set…" Tristan added.

"GO!" Yugi finished. All the boys ran leaving Téa behind.

-----

_That you wish not_

_-----_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N---- The:

-----

_italics_

_-----_

You are going to see all thru out the story.

You will see them all together in some later chapters.

So, if you can, try and remember them...

HieiGurl666


	5. Chapter 3 New Friends

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh!.

But I do own Angel Drei, Ann Drei, John Drei/Minamono, and up coming characters, and the plot of the whole story.

Please enjoy reading.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

-----

New Friends

-----

"Angel, you have to thank me," Ann said as the sisters were walking towards their apartment. They had already dropped Yusuke off.

"No, I don't. I could've beaten the crud outta the principal."

"Yes, you do."

Ann and Angel were hit down by Joey, Tristan and Yugi. "Sorry," Yugi apologized.

Angel sat up and yelled, "What the heck do you think you are doing!"

Joey stood up, "Yugi said he was sorry! Didn't he!"

"Do you know who you are talking to you stupid…!"

Ann had jumped up and covered her sister's mouth. "I'm sorry for my little sister's tone. She gets it from our father…along with her little, retarded attitude!" Ann apologized. Ann slapped her little sister hard on her head.

"Guys! Wait up!" Téa said catching up with the boys, "May I ask who are you?"

"I'm Ann Drei and this is my little sister…!"

Angel had hit Ann in the stomach. "The name's Angel Drei!" She finished with attitude. "Get in my way again, and I'll kill you."

"With what? You're voice!" Tristan and Joey began to laugh.

"With my powers!" Angel made the walls rumble and the light flicker. The two boys stopped laughing and clung on to each other. Angel walked through them and exited through the door on the right, slamming the door behind her.

"You might want to stand clear of my little sister."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because if you get her mad you'll be dead once she get finished with you."

"YIKES!" Joey ran but was stopped by Ann.

"You must be new or you would make sure to stay away."

"Yeah, we are," Téa said, "By the way, do you know where a room numbered 1238 is?"

"You ran past it. We're room 1239. Looks like we got new neighbors." Ann laughed. "Don't be surprised if you hear fighting…or explosions coming from our room."

Ann laughed again, "We may be sisters but we are COMPLETE opposites."

"EXPLOSIONS!" Tristan squeaked.

"Another ability of hers explosions. We're apperitions. She's an apparition of everything, and I'm an apparition of water. She can control everything. Try living with THAT."

"So, that's how she went through us…"

"I can't believe you live with a sister like that," Téa said.

"Yeah, I should get a medal, but I'm not the world's best sister…"

"Why?"

"I have been ignoring her. We hate each other."

"Nonsense," Joey said, "You can't hate a younger sibling, especially a sister. And I should know."

"What you're a big brother?"

"Yeah, I have a little sister."

"WHAT EVER YOU DO, DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT, MENTION THAT YOU ARE A BIG BROTHER IN FRONT OF ANGEL!"

"Why?"

"We had two big brothers…" Ann looked down.

"_Had?"_

"Our brothers died protecting us.'

"From what?"

"Our fath…I mean, a demon was trying to kill us."

"So, they died protecting you?" Téa asked.

"Yeah," Ann agreed.

"Well we have to leave now," Yugi said.

"Yeah, you guys need to unpack. I, on the other hand, have to stop my mother from killing Angel…again."

"WHAT!" all four yelled.

"Yo! Keep it down! Yes, my mother hates my little sister. She skips school and is an apparition of everything."

"That's bad, man," Joey replied.

"Would your own mother try to kill YOU?" Yugi asked.

"Actually no. It's pretty much just my sister…" They heard plates and screaming. "And… my mother's at it again!" Angel came bursting out of the door holding her left arm.

"Get out of here! You're a monster! Now you've blown up the T.V! What am I supposed to do NOW!" Mrs. Drei yelled.

"Get a job!" Angel yelled still running from their mother. Her clothes were in shreds and she was bleeding profusely.

"Mother! Stop this!" Ann yelled coming towards the front door.

"She blew the T.V up…and now we're out of plates!"

"Like she said 'get a job!' We're the ones working for money ever sinceSuichi and John died!"

"But…we're out of plates."

"I'll eat over somewhere! Just shut up!"

Ann slammed the door closing her mother within the walls. This reminded Ann of when Suichi died…

"We have to help Angel…Holy crap! She's light!" Tristan picked up Angel.

"Well, she doesn't feed us really…"

Tristan gave Angel to Joey. Joey got electrocuted. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you… she can be quite a shocking person unconscious."

"Th…thanks…f…for…the …up...date!" Joey stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Joey."

"At least I didn't have her when this happened." Tristan smiled. Joey place Angel on the ground and chased Tristan. Angel woke up.

"Crap…" she complained. She grabbed her arm.

"Let's get you help…" Joey said. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned away.

"I DON'T LIKE BEING TOUCHED!"

"Well too bad! We WILL bandage you up!" Joey yelled.

Angel whispered, "And I hate being yelled at."

"Sorry." Joey placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why didn't you shock me?"

"I don't know."

-----

_to live anymore_

_-----_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N---- The:

-----

_italics_

_-----_

You are going to see all thru out the story.

You will see them all together in some later chapters.

So, if you can, try and remember them...

HieiGurl666


	6. Chapter 4 New Team

Chapter 4

-----

The New Team

-----

Five days after the Drei sisters, Yugi and his friends met, they all got to know the Urameshi Team.

-----

Three Days Earlier...

-----

"Yusuke! Yusuke! Yo! Day-dreamer!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Huh?" Yusuke shook his head. "I'm here!"

"Your body might be, but your mind isn't." Koenma said.

"I know."

"Are you having trouble?"

"No, it's not that. Just a girl got me out of detention two days ago."

"You're not falling in love with her, are you?" Kurama asked.

"I think I am, but I love Kayko! I don't know what to do!"

"You could give Kayko to me!" Kuwabara smiled.

Hiei hit him over the head. "You are dating my twin sister!"

"Oh, yeah!" Kuwabara ran out the door, yelling, "Yukina, my love! I'm coming!"

"Baka," Hiei put his hand in his face. "Yukina's not here."

"What should I do!" Yusuke complained.

"You've got to decide that." Kurama walked out of the room, Hiei and Koenma following.

"Great!"

-----

One day later…

-----

At school, Yusuke sat by Ann in Social Studies.

"Ann, where's your sister?" Yusuke asked in a hushed tone.

"She's at home." Ann answered in the same tone.

"Skipping again? I wish I could ha-"

"No, unfortunately. She's healing from…" Ann trailed off.

"From what?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Well, mother threw glass plates at her."

"WHAT! Why?" Yusuke asked shocked, but still quiet.

"We don't know." Ann lied.

"Well, that's stupid! No mother should throw plates at her own daughter!" Yusuke accidentally raised his voice.

"Please, Yusuke. Keep it down." Ann requested quietly.

"Sorry." Yusuke answered softly.

The bell rung.

"Class, turn your text books to page one hundred-eight." the teacher began. Yusuke and Ann weren't listening. They decided passing notes was more important.

One read from Ann: 'We are apparitions.'

Yusuke wrote in reply: 'WHAT! You should have told me earlier! I know an apparition!'

Ann was shocked. 'Oh! I'm a water apparition, and Angel's an apparition of everything.'

Yusuke smirked. 'Cool. Meet me outside after skool.'

Ann tried not to laugh. 'Sure. But there are people I'm leading home. And, Yusuke, it's "school".'

Yusuke ended it with: 'Whatever.'

-----

_Please do live!_

_-----_

After school, Yusuke and Ann met, and Yusuke made new friends withYugi, Joey and Tristan. Téa was at their apartment, tending to Angel's wounds.

"Well, let's go." Ann said. "I want to see how my sister's doing."

"You wanted to see me?"

Everyone looked up on the roof of the school building, and there stood Angel. "Angel?"

"_Bonjour_." Angel flicked her dark blue hair out of her face.

"Sister you're supposed to be at home!" Ann yelled.

"I healed." Angel answered.

"Where's Téa?" Ann sighed knowing the answer.

"Ditched her at the house." Angel said as if she could care less.

"Why?"

"Felt like it. And… she's getting annoying. Another, 'Eat the chicken noodle soup and you'll feel better,' out of her mouth, and I would've killed her!"

-----

_My body, my soul_

_-----_

"Come on. Are you afraid or something?" Angel has been taunting her sister to fight her.

"No! I'm not afraid, I just don't want to fight!" Ann answered.

"_Chikin_." Angel replied in Japanese.

"I am not a chicken!" Ann yelled.

"_Iya shisuta-ann._" Angel answered.

"Am not!" Ann got in a fighting stance. "Let's fight!"

Angel smirked. "_Yoroshii!_"

"Begin!" Yusuke yelled in amusement.

Just then, someone hollered, "Wait up! Hold the fight!"

"Who are you?" Angel yelled.

"My name is Suichi. But, Yusuke and Kuwabara call me by my real name, Kurama." the red headed boy answered politely.

"Get to your point, smartass!" Angel walked to her sister's side.

"I wish to fight Annabelle Drei!" Kurama announced.

Ann sighed. "It's Ann. State your reason for fighting."

"You will soon find out." Kurama whipped out a single red rose from behind his ear and it transformed into a whip. "My Rose Whip!"

Ann had no time to react because Kurama swung his Rose Whip, and attacked her to the ground with much force causing her to faint.

No one could see anything, but flashes of green light, Angel was the exception; She saw every move he made.

"Kurama! What are you doing?" Yusuke yelled.

Before Kurama could answer, Angel said, "Fight me."

"I'll fight you." A shadow emerged from the darkness of a tree. "I'm…Hiei."

"Let's fight then!" Angel hollered.

Hiei drew his katana.

Angel cupped her hands, and balls of ice formed. Hiei drew back his weapon. 'She's cute.' Hiei thought. 'She looks beautiful in black.' Hiei was surprised by what he was thinking.

'Why is he staring at me? Why did he draw back his katana?' Angel melted her ice balls with her pyro ability. 'He looks hot.'

"Huh? What happened?" Yusuke was confused.

"I think they might love one another." Kurama whispered.

"You really think so? They just met?" Yusuke replied.

"I'm not sure. You have a good point, Yusuke. They did just meet each other, so I could be wrong."

"Let's watch." Yusuke said, even more amused then when Kurama fought Ann.

"Why do you draw back?" Angel asked Hiei.

"Why do you stop your attack?" Hiei came back.

"I don't like to fight an opponent with no powers or weapons." she said.

"Really? I have powers and a weapon." Hiei returned.

"I answered your question, now you answer mine!" Angel yelled at Hiei.

"I don't know." he answered.

"Are you allies with the demon that dare harms my sister?" Angel wondered aloud.

"Yes. But this was merely a test to find two new team members. You are one of them." Hiei replied.

"My sister and I fight together."

"Then, she shall be on the team, too."

"You seem glad I'm on the team. How do you know I wish to be on it?"

"Because, I read your mind when you were on the roof of the school waiting for your sister to start heading home." Hiei confessed as if he could care less.

"Who's on the team?" Angel thought she had someone probing her mind earlier.

"Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and myself." Hiei listed.

"Did you say, '_Yusuke_", as in _that_ Yusuke?" she pointed behind herself towards Yusuke and Kurama.

"Hn. He's the captain." Hiei sounded annoyed now.

"I guess I'll join." Angel answered apathetically.

"Good," Hiei said, then he thought, 'Why do I feel so happy?'

-----

_For even my life_

_-----_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N---- The:

-----

_italics_

_-----_

You are going to see all thru out the story.

You will see them all together in some later chapters.

So, if you can, try and remember them...

HieiGurl666


	7. Chapter 5 Practice

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh!.

But I do own Angel Drei, Ann Drei, John Drei/Minamono, and up coming characters, and the plot of the whole story.

Please enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 5

-----

_Practice_

_-----_

"Why did I have to join again?" It's been a month since Ann and Angel had joined the Urameshi Team.

"Because," Hiei explained, "we needed two more members on the team this year."

"You need six members?" Angel found that astonishing since the team that wins the battle in the tournament is usually whoever can win the most rounds. For the past tournaments, it's been the best three out of five.

"Actually seven, but Genkai's our seventh member." Hiei cleared up.

Angel and Hiei were alone. Hiei lead Angel to a cliff, where Koenma had instructed that they train there by climbing up the vertical cliff wall, with five hundred pound weights on each leg.

"I'm surprised you can carry one thousand pounds up a ninety degree wall." Hiei said.

"Why's that? Because I'm a girl, Hiei?" Angel was a few feet below Hiei, and looked up to see his face.

Hiei looked down at hers. "Well-"

"Boys! They think just because they're from Mars and we're from Venus, they can be all powerful! Makes me sick!" Angel went in front of Hiei.

"Get back here!" Hiei chased Angel up a cliff.

-----

_Just to see you live,_

_-----_

One hour later, they reached the top of the cliff, and watched the sun set as they sat by one another.

Hiei kept stealing quick glances at Angel as she watched the sunset.

Her face was outlined perfectly by the orange rays from the setting sun. The orange rays also gave her face a more angelic glow. Hiei continued to steal quick glances as he thought things he thought he'd never imagined.

"Angel, let's get going." Hiei said as the sun was completely overpowered by the darkness.

"Why? Because it's getting a little dark?" she taunted.

"I guess. But, I'm not afraid of the dark if that's what you're getting at." Hiei stood up, and offered Angel his hand.

"Then what's the reason?" Angel asked, not taking his hand.

Hiei kept his hand offered to her. "Because, my twin will start to worry."

"My sister won't worry. You can go ahead. I'll catch up with you-"

Hiei interrupted her. "I'm not leaving without you!"

Angel looked shocked. "Why not?"

"Huh?" Hiei began to turn red as he turned around.

"Please answer, Hiei." Angel asked softly.

"I don't know." Hiei mumbled.

Angel was getting pissed off with the way Hiei was always saying, "I don't know," to her.

"Do you know _anything_, Hiei? Or are boys just that dumb?" Angel said aggravated.

"I know you're beautiful." Hiei thought out loud. _Damn. Did I just say that!_ Hiei didn't dare to look at Angel.

Angel stood up and walked behind Hiei. "What did you just say?" she whispered in his ear.

Hiei shivered with enjoyment by mistake. He has the urge to turn around and pull Angel into a lovingly rough kiss but the only thing that stopped him was the small pair off arms that wrapped around his waist from the back.

They belonged to Angel. "You said something like I was beautiful. Is that what you said, Hiei?" Angel rested her head on Hiei's back.

"Angel," Hiei whispered in a caring voice. "I-"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND A TRUOBLE YOU ARE EVEN WHEN YOU'RE NOT HOME, ANGELENE GENKAI DREI?" a person came running through the woods, stopping behind the two apparitions.

"ANGELENE! HIEI YOU BETTER LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

_Ann. Damn it. Why her? Why now?_ Angel thought as she let Hiei go.

"He wasn't touching me. I was touching him. Now get to the point of this visit, Ann. You knew I was with Hiei training for the tournament."

"You are no longer going to allowed to be alone with Hiei! Is that understood?" Ann said strictly. "And you have no choice but to go home because you are in major trouble with mother." Ann snapped her fingers and her younger sister was soaked, yet again.

"Why am I in trouble all the time!" Angel yelled as she snapped her fingers and became try, as her sister's hair stuck up and an electric pulse surged through Ann's body. "Last time I checked, water conducts electricity and I haven't been home in a few weeks!"

Ann was still being electrocuted when she screamed, "I'm going to kill you, Angel!"

"Angel, take my hand." Hiei, who was still red, offered his hand to Angel. This time, she took it, wanting to get far away from her older sister.

"Damn you, Hiei!" Ann cursed as she recovered from the electric pulses, and ran back to the apartment.

-----

_I will give!_

_-----_

"Hiei, why did you do that?" Angel asked as they landed on another cliff in a different location. She glanced around, and came to the conclusion she was somewhere, where she's never been and wondered why he brought her here.

"We need to…um…continue our," he coughed, "conversation alone. In private." Hiei started turning even redder then he started out with.

"Oh, yeah. That." Angel blushed, too.

_She's cute when she gets red like that. _Hiei thought.

Angel sat down on the edge of the cliff and let her bare legs daggle.

For the past few days, her and Hiei had been practicing multiple of things to prepare for the tournament, so neither one of them had time to change to different clothes-Hiei stayed in his black cloak and black pants, Angel didn't know what color shirt he had been wearing. Angel was wearing a black H.I.M. shirt, with black jeans that were ripped off from the bottom up to half way in between her knees and hips.

"Hiei," Angel patted the ground next to her, motioning him to sit next to her.

Hiei obeyed her, and sat relatively close to her. "Angel, what were you doing back there, before Ann came in?"

Angel smirked. "What were you going to say, and I'll tell you."

Hiei turned his head away from Angel, and mumbled quietly.

"Hiei, I couldn't hear that." Angel took her hand and turned Hiei head towards her. She removed her hand. "Speak louder, Hiei."

"I said, 'I love...'" he trailed off.

Angel's smirk changed into a smile. "I know what you want to say. I want to say it, too." she confessed. "It's hard, isn't it? We're like best friends, but how do tell your best friend you care for him or her if it's this hard?" she asked him.

Hiei looked down at the blue haired girl besides him. "You don't."

Angel looked up at Hiei. "What do you-"

Hiei interrupted her by kissing her lips. When he pulled away from her, he said, "You show them how much you care."

Angel smiled. She caught the hint, and kissed him back.

-----

_I know I'm bad at Spelling and Ryming_

_-----_

* * *

A/N---- The:

-----

_italics_

_-----_

You are going to see all thru out the story.

You will see them all together in some later chapters.

So, if you can, try and remember them...

HieiGurl666

P.S.-----Please read my side story: "Christmas and More" Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
